


As You Wish

by AnabelleBlack20



Series: Destiel Deserves Better [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3000 words of pure fluff and kisses, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is a great kisser, Castiel's Dom Brow (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester doesn’t die, Dean Winchester thinks Castiel is sexy, Destiel deserve to live happily ever after, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because that was a load of bullshit, castiel doesn’t go to the Empty, dean totally loves it, destiel is canon fight me, everyone is happy, not series finale compliant, thats coz he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabelleBlack20/pseuds/AnabelleBlack20
Summary: Dean Winchester was happy. That was one thing he could confidently say when he woke up that morning and every other morning since the last three months.His life was everything he’d always secretly desired yet something he’d imagined he would live long enough to achieve. Yet, here he was.OR3k words of tooth rotting fluff featuring one sappy couple with a side of Samsquatch and an adorable nephilim.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Deserves Better [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	As You Wish

Dean Winchester was happy.

That was the only word that came close to describing the feeling of pure bliss that washed over him every morning since the past three months. Three months since Chuck and all those other sons of bitches had been gone for good.

Shifting, he blindly reached around for his gorgeous boyfriend and frowned when his hand hit the cool empty bed.

Right. Freakin’ jogging.

Of course Castiel was out jogging at seven freaking AM, on a Saturday morning.

One of those days, Dean was gonna put hair remover in Sam's shampoo. If it weren't for Sam Winchester's enthusiasm to introduce the concept of jogging to the newly human Castiel, the latter would've still been in bed.

Rolling his eyes, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, smirking when he saw his reflection in the mirror. There were darkening hickeys on his neck and collarbone.

_Damn_.

Grinning rather smugly to himself, he brushed his teeth and pulled on his T-shirt on his way to the kitchen.

Sam and Castiel would be back in about half an hour. He passed by Jack's room and found the kid reading.

"Hey kid. You up for some grub? Maybe you can eat those Lucky Charms that Sam insists will rot your teeth? You've gotta finish it before he comes back though, cause I ain't taking the blame."

Jack brightened up at the prospect of Lucky Charms and joined Dean in the kitchen.

He took the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and put on his apron. The apron had been a prank slash present from Eileen and Dean was not above admitting that he'd gotten rather attached to it in a short span of time. It was a baby blue thing with the words _KISS THE COOK_ printed on the front in bold red letters.

On the first day, he'd simply worn it as a joke. Then Cas had returned from his morning run and kissed him right there in the middle of the kitchen. The kiss had turned into a full on make out session. Poor Sam Winchester had been unfortunate enough to accidentally witness that and whilst he wasn't scarred for life, it was pretty damn close.

After that incident, kisses in the kitchen were deliberately chaste, nothing more than a peck on the forehead, mouth, cheek or all three. It was an unspoken thing between them and every morning Castiel never failed to press his lips against Dean's as soon as he got back from his run.

They stopped hunting, for good. It had taken Dean a while to convince himself that it was okay to sit back for once, that after everything they had done, they deserved a break. Now that they weren't out hunting or trying to save the world, they had time for themselves.

Dean was trying to be better and for once, he was doing it for himself. It was a new year, a new life awaited all of them now, free from anybody's control. He'd started drinking lesser, eating better and even sleeping better. He probably owed the sleeping better part to a certain ex-angel.

Sam and Eileen started going out again. Jack finally got to be the kid he was always supposed to be, without the weight of the world bearing down on him. As for Cas...

When Castiel had given up his grace permanently and became human, Dean had cried. He didn't sob uncontrollably or anything like that, but he'd definitely gotten misty-eyed. Cas stayed for him. It hadn't come as a total surprise, but it had touched and humbled Dean to the very core.

While the two of them had always loved each other, there had been a certain distance or tension between them. The angel had always feared that he'd be pushed away by Dean and so he'd held himself at arms' length so that neither would get hurt.

Now, Castiel never hesitated to wrap Dean up in his arms and say those three little words as often as he could. The words came easier to him than Dean, but the latter was trying. He'd never said them out loud before to anyone but he wanted to say them to Castiel. Everyday.

Human life suited Castiel. He was relaxed, more at ease. He ate, slept and even grumbled about the weather just like a normal human being. Although he was still that cute, dorky angel that Dean had fallen in love with, Castiel became more self assured and confident. It was sexy in a way that left Dean feeling hot under his collar almost every damn time.

He heard the bunker door slam shut, indicating that Sam and Cas were back.

He turned his head to grin at the two of them, but it was just his Sasquatch of a baby brother who came inside. "Where's Cas?"

"Geez, good morning to you too, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. You're the one who started dragging my boyfriend outta bed every morning for your stupid jogging shit."

"You could always come with us."

Dean snorted. Yeah right. "Why? So I can start my day by huffing like the big bad wolf? Last thing I need is for those dumb teenagers to make fun of me."

"They called you grandpa once."

"Once is plenty for my ego." He still hadn't forgotten that day. He wasn't old. No matter what a bunch of kids said. "Where is Cas?" He asked again.

"He's outside on the phone. And I invited Eileen over for dinner. I promised Eileen that you'd make your lasagna, Dean. She loves it," Sam pleaded, giving Dean his most potent puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you'll get your lasagna. Is she staying the night?"

"Uh yeah."

Dean smirked at his brother. "Okay. Just remember to put a sock on the door."

"Ugh! Grow up, Dean!"

"Never."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Ten minutes later Castiel still hadn't shown up. He gave Sam and Jack their stack of pancakes and bacon before going outside.

He found the former angel leaning against the bookshelf near the map table with his phone pressed against his ear. Occasionally he ran a hand through his perpetually messy dark hair and the gesture was so undeniably human... Dean melted at the very sight of it.

Until Castiel, Dean had never known the difference between love and _in love_. Sure, he'd loved Cassie and he had cared deeply for Lisa. But Castiel was different. Dean Winchester was in love with Castiel. Utterly, madly, truly. He was Dean's happily ever after, his forever, his ultimate win.

Not to mention, Castiel was undeniably attractive. All those years of stolen glances in the darkness of the Impala or in the silence of dimly lit motel rooms hadn't been enough for Dean. He could look now, without any fear or hesitation.

Dean shamelessly ogled the strong set of his jaw, his chiselled cheekbones, untameable dark hair silvering at the temples, the way the sweat drenched navy t-shirt clung to Castiel's skin, blatantly betraying the toned body underneath. At a glance, Castiel was all hard lines and sculpted muscles: intimidating, powerful and intense, but then his eyes settled on Dean and he smiled. It was one of those indulgent, gummy, soft-hearted half smiles that were reserved solely for Dean and Dean only. It softened his whole posture and if said man turned gooey, then it was nobody's business.

"Alright, Dean. Take care of yourself."

Dean's sappy smile faded a bit at that. Of course it was his irritating alternate self. "Really? Why does that moron have to bug you at the asscrack of dawn?"

Castiel appeared amused. "I'm not sure if you're aware, Dean, but it isn't the asscrack of dawn. It's past eight."

He wasn't too fond of that fact other him wanted to keep in touch with Castiel. It also didn't help that the other guy had spent the first two meetings continuously making heart eyes at the angel.

Idiot.

Only _this_ Dean was allowed to do that.

"Yeah well I'm pissed because my breakfast got cold because of him. The other me is an asshat with his stupid face and his ugly hair and that silly smile." _And I'm yet to receive my morning kiss._

Dean wasn't pouting (maybe a little). Okay so he was grumpy. Sue him.

Castiel crossed the short distance between them and hooked his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. "You do realise that you just described yourself? Are you... jealous?"

"No." Maybe.

"Besides," he stroked Dean's jaw with cool, calloused fingers. "I adore only _this_ stupid face." Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"And this hair." Warm lips ghosted over his hair.

"And I most certainly love only _this_ silly smile." And then Castiel was kissing him. It was supposed to be short and sweet, a little more than a peck. But when he started to pull away, Dean wrapped his hand around the back of the other man's neck and drew him back in, kissing him long and deep.

Castiel's grip tightened on his hips and he all but pounced on Dean, crowding him backwards against the wall and kissing him in earnest.

_Holy shit!_

When they broke apart, Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's and let out a breathy chuckle. "Damn, Cas. I guess you really do love my silly smile."

"I do. And I love the owner of that smile even more."

Dean felt his entire face getting warm. The words stole his breath every single time. "Yeah, yeah I love you too, sunshine."

"You're quite endearingwhen you're jealous. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Nope."

Castiel hummed. "Indeed. Like I just said, that Dean may uh... _flirt_ with me as much as he pleases but it's this one who changed me, believes in me and I love unconditionally."

"Good. You better."

"And," Castiel's voice dropped an octave lower as his hands slipped underneath Dean's T-shirt to caress his bare hip. That one simple touch nearly drove him mad. He stepped closer to the hunter and whispered in his ear: "It's this one for whom I have plans in the shower afterwards. Provided that is what you desire of course. "

_Oh he desired it alright._

Clearing his throat, Dean wet his lips. "I uh... I might be open to that." He swallowed audibly and locked eyes with Castiel who looked like he wanted nothing more than to devour him right there.

But he didn't. "I look forward to it." Instead, he kissed Dean once more and extracted his hands from underneath his shirt. There was a self satisfied glint in those cerulean eyes that was both infuriating and incredibly hot. Then the smug bastard patted Dean's ass twice and walked away.

"Come on, Dean. You were right, breakfast is getting cold."

*****

That night, the four of them settled down to watch a movie. Jack went to his room, claiming that he wanted to _discover the Instagram._ After much discussion, they agreed on The Princess Bride.

Dean had made a big show of arguing that he would've preferred a Clint Eastwood western but had been outnumbered. Sure, he secretly loved romcoms but Sam didn't need to know that. He'd given the younger Winchester enough to tease him about.

There were two single sofas and one couch in the Deamcave. He immediately claimed the couch for himself and Castiel.

Sam took the single and grumbled briefly until Eileen sat down in his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and throwing her legs over the arm of the sofa. He turned a little pink but was clearly pleased and curled an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Smirking at the couple, Dean wagged a finger at them. "You kids behave yourselves. No funny business."

"As long as you two promise to do the same," Eileen countered with a knowing grin.

After turning off the lights, he allowed himself to relax next to Castiel. As the movie went on, Dean let his mind wander. For the first time ever, he had plans for his future that did not involve dying, saving the world or fighting for his life. He'd had time to think about what he wanted for himself.

It hasn't been easy but after Castiel and Sam's repeated assurances, he was willing to concede that he did deserve to live for himself. That was his New Year's resolution. Most people broke theirs in February, but Dean was determined to make his last for longer than that.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a kiss to the top of his head. "What's on your mind, Dean?" Castiel asked, carding his fingers through his hair.

"Tell you later," Dean promised.

When the movie was over, the four of them parted ways to their respective bedrooms.

Dean stripped down to his boxers and night T-shirt while Castiel changed into his usual pair of sleep pants, choosing to forgo a shirt. Dean didn't complain. They curled up in bed under the blanket and Dean rolled into the other man's arms like it was second nature.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Dean hummed but said nothing. His gaze dropped to the tattoo on Castiel's torso. He traced it absently with a finger. "I've been thinking about... you know... stuff," he began eloquently.

"Stuff?" Castiel inquired and Dean didn't have to meet his eyes to see the amused glint in those blues.

"Stuff," he repeated. "Now that you're human, do you think about what you wanna do for the rest of your life?"

"Sometimes," Castiel admitted. "I've spent several millennia following orders because I believed it was the right path. There was no need to think beyond what was expected of me. My purpose was simple: follow orders and fulfil tasks. It was a continuous monotonous cyclethat I never thought to question until recent years. Until _you_."

"Now I know there's more to life. While angels are immortal, humanity is filled with purpose. Each day, humans strive to be better and a stronger version of themselves. While there is no immediate goal in mind, I think I would like to spend my human life being free and happy. I want to do it all with you by my side."

When Dean had asked the question, he'd expected to find out what kind of job or profession Castiel had in mind. But of course the ex-angel had to go ahead and say _that_ , proving that he, Dean Winchester had fallen in love with the biggest sap and dare he say romantic in the world.

What could he do but fall even more in love with him?

"You're such a big sap, you know? I was talking about getting a job, you dork. A regular, human, non hunting job. As a kid, I always wanted to be a firefighter. That or a professional baker."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Used to think firefighters were awesome, still kinda do. As for baking, I love pie, man. No other explanation needed."

"You certainly are very possessive as far as pie is concerned."

"Ha ha laugh it up, Cas. I ain't gonna defend myself cause it's true. You thought of normal jobs? Personally I think you would make a fantastic professor."

"What makes you think that?" Genuine curiosity coloured his tone.

"For one, you're crazy intelligent. Secondly, you've got an endless supply of patience to deal with moody teenagers and lastly, you totally look the part." He said the last part with a suggestive wink. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a rather long list of fantasies in mind. "You've got that whole hot, broody thing going. Especially when you do that thing with your eyebrow."

"What thing?" Castiel asked, tone deliberately innocent, even as he arched his left eyebrow at Dean expectantly.

He bit his lip. In his head, he had silently named it the Dom brow. Somehow, that raised eyebrow was sexier than anything he'd ever seen and it never failed to make Dean blush and squirm like a freaking teenager.

It was hot as fuck.

"That," he whispered.

Castiel didn't reply verbally, choosing to kiss him soundly instead.

"So is that a yes for the professor thing?" Dean asked when they broke apart, sounding rather breathless to his own ears.

"I'll take it under advisement," Castiel teased, obviously pleased with himself. "What else do you have in mind?"

Dean turned thoughtful once again. The other thing was a pretty big step, something he'd always imagined but never actually believed he'd live long enough to achieve. The other day, Sam had told him that he and Eileen had been discussing it. Not immediately, but in the foreseeable future. "How would you feel about... getting a place of our own? Just the two of us?"

The bunker was awesome and Dean loved it, but he wanted something more. A part of him had always craved that Apple Pie life. Especially off late.

"Our home?"

"Our home," Dean mumbled, suddenly bashful. "We could get a little place of our own, nice bedrooms, a proper kitchen, maybe even an outdoor kitchen on the deck, a bathroom that isn't filled with a million of Sam's hair products, and one of those fancy ass shower units."

"Showers _are_ one of the many delightful comforts available to mankind. Especially the one we took this morning. I recall you liking it almost more than me. You were quite... _vocal_ about your enjoyment.” Castiel remarked, drawing Dean into a closer embrace.

Dean’s face burned. “Only because you had to go and do that thing with your tongue!”

”You mean that thing you begged me to do?”

”Dick,” Dean grumbled, shoving at the other man playfully. But even he had to agree with Castiel: showers were awesome. Especially if they were with Castiel who had promised a frequent repeat of that morning’s shower activities.   
  


They fell silent for a bit after that, simply enjoying being there with each other without any further expectations or burdens.   
  


"What about Jack?" Castiel asked, breaking the quiet. “If we do get a place of our own, what about Jack?”

"Oh he's coming with us. Between me and Sam, I'm the one who knows how to cook and I let him eat that sugary cereal of his. Besides, who else will teach him how to fix the Impala? You, me, Jack. Maybe we can get a dog too."

"You do make a compelling argument," Castiel accepted and Dean heard the smile in his voice.

"We could host barbecues with Jody, her girls, Donna, Garth and the whole family with baby Sam and Castiel... make a proper thing of it." Even as he said it, the words left think reeling with disbelief. All along, he'd never even thought of having a life so perfectly... normal. "I won't let you do any of the actual cooking though," he teased with a mischievous smirk. "You might've been a terrifying Commander of angels, but you are an even more terrifying disaster in the kitchen, ex-multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent or not. "  
  


”As you wish.”

”Dammit I knew it was a bad idea to let you watch that movie. You’re not watching it again.”

”As you wish.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean tucked his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck and uttered the words back with a stupidly sentimental grin on his lips.  
  


“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little late... but a very Happy New Year to everyone out there! It’s been a long couple of months. I intended to post this by Christmas but just couldn’t seem to find the time. 
> 
> So there’s my own two cents: a fluffy happy ending for our favourite boys, just the way they deserve. The series finale shattered me. It was disappointing and sad and made me miserable... so I’ve decided to do the mature thing and ignore it completely.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment, I’d love to hear what you guys thought of this piece.


End file.
